Soliloquy
by alilesixteen
Summary: It's been 80 years when the Cullen's left Bella. Unknown to them, Bella was pregnant with Edward's twins. How will Train and Elaine cope up with a life without their mother, the Volturi hot on their heels and the reappearance of their father.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot and the fictional characters!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Brginning

"Hurry up Elle!" Her brother yelled from downstairs as Elaine just sighed. Train needed not to shout, she could still hear him perfectly fine even if he just whisper.

"I'll be there in a second." She answered just above a whisper and looked once more to her room to see if she left anything important behind when she caught herself in the mirror and started staring at the golden locket that hangs on her neck neatly and can't help to release another sigh as she reached up to it sadly.

"I'll meet you in the car." Train yelled once more and it's her cue to leave. She walked out of her room gracefully and glided the stairs like a ballerina and stepped outside the house locking it behind her. She walked slowly in her pace to reach the car and cast one last look at the house that they once thought was home. She again fluidly entered the car and sat at the passenger seat as his brother took off going over 100 Kmh. Elaine kept her thoughts from drifting away as she take in the pathway that had been too familiar for her and knowing that she won't be able to see it for the longest time.

"_I'm sorry we had to leave. I know you really liked it here_" Elaine raised her eyebrow as she cast a look at his brother still focusing on the road and went back to the flashing trees passed her.

"_I know but it's just hard to go back there._" She said without uttering a single word. They were talking telepathically. It's just part of who they are or rather what they are. It comes along with the super strength, speed, acute sensory and the paleness and rather almost inhuman beauty.

"_It's been more than 40 years that we were back there and we promised Uncle Jacob before he.. before he died that we'll go back there. Besides, Billy's been excited to see us both again. I know how much you both missed each other. And Uncle Seth is as much excited._" Elaine can't help but notice the hesitation before Train uttered the words of what happened to Uncle Jacob.

Uncle Jacob died almost two years ago from old age and before that happened he actually requested that they go back and settle there again. He pointed out that the people who knew them were already long gone. He actually became a father figure to both Train and Elaine. They never met their father. He left their mom without him knowing that she was pregnant. That's the part of her that can't truly blame him why he left them because he never knew that they existed. But if he knew, will he come back for them? Elaine really can't be sure with that.

Uncle Jacob's the one who took care of them when their mother, Isabella Marie Swan, died from a car accident and after their grandpa Charlie died from heart attack. When Uncle Jacob start aging again, they on the other hand stopped at the age of 17 and stayed like that for the past 60 years. It pains her to go back to Forks again as it holds too many painful memories. Being immortal sometimes becomes too depressing as you see the people you love leave you one by one. Elaine's just glad that she has Train, her twin brother, to ease up the pain.

After a couple more hours, Elaine finally drifted into a peaceful slumber. Train cast a lingering glance at the sleeping form of his sister. He knew that she was still grieving with the loss of their Uncle Jacob. After all, she's the closest to him. They could've gone back there two years earlier but the sudden death of him caused so much pain not just for Elle but him too that they postponed their return. He decided that maybe two years is enough for them to recover from their loss. He just hoped that everything will be back to normal. He knew that Elle loved Forks more than anything in the world. And being alive with her for almost 80 years, he just wants pure happiness for her sister. Ever since Uncle Jacob died, he felt much more responsibility to take care of her. He knows that Elle is perfectly capable of defending herself from any danger. After all, that is her gift. It's just that he can't help but feel that it is him who can only protect Elle. Definitely not other people, not his grandfather and never will his father where ever he was in this damned earth.

He, of the two of them, felt more remorse towards their father. He can't help but blame him and his family for their mother's misery. It's unavoidable when he is able to hear her mother's thoughts. Of course he can't tell her that and he did not understand it at the moment. It's because of what her mother went through that he is so eagerly protects his sister. His sister is everything to him and he liked it that way.

He's been driving for over 8 hours now and by the rate at how fast he's going they'll reach Forks in no time. He already took care of everything for their return back home. He had asked someone to clean Charlie's house as that is where they will be staying. Slowly their surrounding starts to get gloomy as rain pelted against the car's windows. A few more minutes and the black Vanquish came to a stop.

Elaine felt being carried by something big, warm and comfortable that tries to shield her from the occasional drizzle of the rain and hurriedly went upstairs. She assumed that they already reached Forks and even though she's already awake, the warmth was too comfortable that she didn't want to let go and with that she snuggled deeper inhaling the mixed scent of the wet forest and the outstanding smell of pine tree crossed with the ocean breeze. It's the smell that she came to love years ago. Elaine was carefully laid from what she assumed to be her bed and before the warm person able to leave her; she reached out for the person's hand and slowly opened her eyes.

"Billy.." Elaine spoke as she observed the russet skin that contrasted to her pale one and slowly traced all the way up to be grace by the most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on. The twinkling of the deep set of eyes was enough to send her to heaven as she again observed the strong and angular face of the person in front of her, the short and cropped hair that matched amazingly well with his visage. But most of all, it was the wide smile that grace upon those high cheekbones that left her swooning.

"Hey angel.." Billy said while he still looked at his Elaine's ever so stunning beauty that makes supermodels look plain. Even after 30 years of not seeing each other, she still holds the same expressive green eyes that could make any person hypnotized when subjected to its dazzling gaze. The paleness of her face but with the tint of pink in her cheeks made him smile wider. She still never lost the blush that he always loved. She still held the same beauty that he love and missed.

"Stay." That's all it takes for Billy's heart to beat faster as he laid beside the person he loves the most. He still can't believe that after those years, his love is finally back in her arms. Elaine laid her head in his chest listening at his heartbeat; the heart that beats only for her. Going back to Forks certainly isn't a bad thing now. She slowly closed her eyes, as she got drowsy by the relaxing patterns that her Billy creates on her back. Billy slowly start to get sleepy too as he continued to stroke Elaine's hair and before he finally gave in to sleep, he planted a long kiss at the top of his beautiful angel. The couple now submerged in a wonderful dream and became oblivious to the conversation transpiring downstairs in the confines of the house's kitchen.

Train and Seth finished unloading the remaining stuffs in the living room and he can't help but smile to the thoughts running inside the heads of the couples upstairs. Train had known Billy all of his life and Billy's the one person that he can trust her sister with. He simply knows that he'll protect her with his life. But even with this, he can't help the quietness of his Uncle Seth's mind. He became suspicious about it but shrugged it off. Maybe he just wants to have some speck of privacy.

"Train can I talk to you for a second. In the kitchen." Seth told his niece nervously as he doesn't know how he will say the things that he has to say to Train. Seth was relieved to see that Train had already advance in the kitchen and with that he followed suit.

"What is it Uncle Seth? Does it have to do with you blocking your mind from me?"

"Maybe we should sit down first." Seth gesture the chairs to Train and Train became more suspicious by the minute. He tried to penetrate inside the blocked that his uncle created but with no avail. Years of living with him before really had paid off. Train just stared at him urging him to continue.

"Okay Train. Before I say anything to you, I want you to stay calm all throughout this conversation. It will be a serious and hard one and I want your uh, full cooperation." Seth looked at Train and he nodded for him that he understood what he is saying.

"The Cullens are back." _Who?_ Train asked Seth telepathically. And Seth heaved a heavy breath as he continued.

"The coven of vampires that lived here… 80 years ago."

* * *

Ooh.. cliffy cliffy.. Anyway, this is my first time writing in fanfiction, so be kind and review. I'm just seeing if someone would actually read this and if someone like it, then I will as much as I can update this story!! R&R!!

With much love, alilesixteen!


	2. Of Conspiracy and Shielding

Disclamer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Conspiracy and Shielding

Billy stared at the ethereal beauty in his arms. He can't help but to feel overjoyed. In fact, words are not enough to contain or even describe what he feels. He is in a state of euphoria because Elaine is back. _His Elaine_. They've been separated for 30 years and it's quite maddening but it's all worth it. They've done something no one in the history of his people has ever done before. To be separated with your imprint is like living in a state of emptiness that a zombie is better off than him. At first it was hard, so hard that he found himself going after them so many times. It took all of his willpower to stay in La Push and wait just patiently for the love of his life to return and now he doesn't need to wait anymore. Elaine stirred and had this cute facial expression of crunching up her nose before waking up that he loved so much. Oh how he missed so much about her. They just have to make up for the lost time.

"Good morning angel..."Elaine looked up at her own personal adonis and can't help the tugging in her mouth that eventually turned into a full length grinning. She reached up to give him a kiss that was supposed to be quick and short like a peck but eventually turned into a full out make-out. Billy can't help but to pour all his love and longing in that kiss. Elaine doesn't know how long they have been kissing. It could be an hour or just mere minutes. It's as if time is nonexistent whenever she's with Billy. _Her Billy_. But after a few more seconds to the minutes they finally broke off and gasp for air. She rested her chin on Billy's chest and greets him good morning while Billy is still grinning like a madman. Before she can say anything, their moment was interrupted by a knock followed by Train's voice.

"As much as I'm elated to see you both together, you should join me to breakfast first before you go gallivanting and being sickeningly sweet." He grinned while opening Elaine's bedroom door and was greeted by a sight that made his heart swell. He knows that them being back home would be a pivotal change in the two's relationship and it's just a matter of time before those two to tell him they want to settle. Now, he doesn't know what will happen then, but it's not soon to start pondering about also. Besides, he got lots of things to think about at the moment. One is the conversation transpired last night and he doesn't know how to deal with it. In the meantime, Elaine would be better off without knowing these things.

"You're a moment-ruiner Train!" Elaine stuck her tongue out and snuggled closer to Billy that earned her a chuckle from the two most important men in her life.

"Come on angel, let's eat now so that we can go back to snuggling soon." Billy coaxed as he felt the huge smile on his face becoming permanent. Elaine reluctantly obliged and when Billy stood up she had this cutest puppy eyes that she knows no one can resist; not even his brother. Billy knows that eyes so much and mused at what his angel wants this time.

"She wants you to give her a piggyback ride." Train can't help but to butt in. You would've think that they would be more mature being over 70 years of age but it seems that their attitude is stuck along with their non-aging body.

"Get out of my head Train or I'll send you flying out of the window." Elaine bellowed jokingly. Of course, she can never be mad to his brother prying her privacy, it's his job the same as it's her job to be a nuisance to him. Train hold up his hands in a surrendering stance as he made his way out and down to the kitchen. Billy can't help to wonder if this euphoria will ever stop. Some things never change.

"Okay little girl, come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride." He positioned himself as he felt Elaine jumped on to his back and made his way down to the kitchen. Elaine on the other hand can't help but to breathe in his musky scent that always left her intoxicated and dizzy. Thank god he was carrying her for if not, she'll surely loose her footing.

"I miss this." Three words that left both of their hearts squeezed in with emotions.

"Yeah?" It's the only response that Billy could think of at the moment and Elaine replied with a simple nod as she rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"Then it's good that you're back for good for I'll spoil you to death." Elaine can't help the irony in the sentence and soon enough Billy joined her.

"Yeah spoil me to death... Hmm... I still like it. I love you." She can't help herself. It's just the way she is whenever she's with Billy.

"I love you." Simple words but held much deeper meaning for the both of them. Billy replied to her without hesitation at all. As soon as they reached the kitchen, he placed Elaine on the chair while taking the seat opposite of her while Train sat at the head of the table.

"So..." Train started while making him a sandwich. Elaine and Billy turned their attention to Train. "Classes will start next week and I've enrolled us as juniors. I believe you're coming with us Billy, right? As a senior?" Train turned his attention to Billy but Elaine interrupted him.

"Why senior? Why not junior like us?" Why would Billy want to be a senior? Doesn't he want to spend more time with her? It's not right.

"Relax Elle, I'm going as a senior because I need a time off too, now that you're here and-"Billy_ she doesn't know about the Cullens yet_. Train was just in time to warn Billy. _**Okay, but when will you tell her?**_ Now their having a conversation telepathically and they have to finish soon because Elle is getting impatient.

"Time off for what? And what does it have to do with us being back?" Elaine sensed that something is amiss when Billy stopped halfway. She looked at his brother then to Billy and then back to Train. She hates it when people leave her in the dark and try to shield her from the truth and right now, that is what happening in front of her. Her own brother and love of her life is hiding something from her. She frowned having to gain this knowledge.

"What are you two hiding from me?" That's when Billy snapped back to reality after Train assuring him that he'll talk to Elaine about it soon.

"Nothing angel, it's just that now you're back, we're expecting a population boom with the pack. You're time off here dwindle the population of kids from the reservation turning into wolves. It would be a lot of work teaching them to control their temper and aside from me; Uncle Seth is the only one who could teach them with control. Even now, with the limited number of 4 others in the pack, it's a lot of work to keep them from phasing every time that they got mad, what's more for some newly turned pups." Billy tried to smile reassuringly for Elaine but he knows he's quite failing miserably.

Elaine tried to let it go but she can't, her intuition never failed her in all of her life, that's what makes her alive and still breathing. "Alright…" _But __I __still want to talk to you Train. I know you're hiding something from me. Please stop with the shielding, that's my work._ She looked to her brother to add some effect for her seriousness about the matter. And with that they finally continue their breakfast.

Train stood up and reached for his plate to put in the sink while waiting for the two to finish up. He needs more time to smooth the creases and he can't do that with Elle around. She'll surely pick something up.

_Billy.._ He noticed the quirk of Billy's brow in a questioning manner.

_I need you to keep Elaine occupied for the day as I go see the situation._

_**What do you suggest? **_

_Well, I need her to not know that I left and took care of something._

_**Well, I can ask her to come to La Push to meet the pack and to see familiar faces too.**_

_That would be a good idea. _That would be perfect and he could tell her that he needs to hunt. She would never suspect that. Between the two of them, his the one who has the most potent of traits of being a vampire, while Elaine could resist most of the alluring scent of the blood, big open wounds, and profusely bleedings and others alike always leave him breathless, urging him to drink the blood of unsuspecting victims. Because of that, he needs to hunt at least once a week. Elaine on the other hand only needs to hunt once or twice a month. Billy acted quickly when Elaine finished eating.

"Elle, do you want to come to La Push with me today? You can meet the pack and some of the older pack members are now elders. They will be happy to see you again." He hope for all that Elaine would not notice something off and let an inward sigh of relief when she has shown none.

"Sure! That would be great! How about you Train?" He looked at Train, seeing him feign innocence about the set up. _This better work Train. I hate hiding things from her!_

"Nope, I would be hunting." Oh right, he needs to hunt. Elaine frowned a bit because she knows how much Train despises hunting as much as she despises the scent of human blood; it smell like rust or salt or something of both. Maybe that's the reason she's most resistant against the call of human blood. Uncle Jacob told her that her mom hated the scent of blood too and she always cherishes that simple alikeness that she has with her mom.

"Oh okay, but you can always come after hunting you know."

"Yup I do, but I still need to take care of some papers for the school year. So just enjoy and give my regards to the pack." Train insists acting convincingly as possible. It's your own good and the good of all of us Elle. I just need to make sure and know something ahead before the inevitable confrontation next week.

* * *

There! I hope you like it. The reviews made my heart swell. Sorry if the updates are a bit slow because Christmas break is fast approaching and then there's the piling up of deadlines. And I'm worried with my Gender Breaching Project and all and yeah I don't have any more excuses! So review please!!! I appreciate it so much!!

With much love, alilesixteen!


	3. The Start of Chaos

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating for the longest time nut I've been bum and always got discourage. This chapter for me is so hard to write because I struggled writing with different personalities and perspectives even if it's still in the third person point of view. I've been having a hard time with the shifting and stuffs like that.**

**So this chapter serves like a filler for the Cullen family and things that happened to them and where they are now in this time of their existence. It's hard writing Edward's perspective but I hope to improve it as the continue progresses. What I need is your constructive criticisms in order for me to improve it.**

**So yeah, uhhmm, regarding the plot, you need not to worry as it will get interesting as there's lots of scenarios playing in my head now swimming for months. Some of the questions and problems of the plot will be laid down gradually and I just hope you'll be patient with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot and the fictional characters!**

* * *

Ever since their family decided to move back to Forks, Alice's been having these weird visions. It's like she's watching a television with a very bad reception that you can barely see or decipher what you are watching. This frustrates her to no end that she's absolutely one hundred percent sure that if these visions continue, she'll be the first vampire to experience migraine. At first she did not pay attention to it as she has more pressing matters to look to in the future i.e. Edward's tendencies to go suicidal. Her brother's welfare was her priority on top of keeping her family's future in check. But then, as the finality of their moving back to Forks grew nearer, so are the weird visions. She told no one, except of course of her husband Jasper and Edward did not care much.

All she can get from these distorted visions are of two people, a boy and a girl and sometimes the girl disappears leaving the boy alone. She can't see their face or any distinct facial indicators at all. All she can tell is that they are of the same age as her and Edward because the two looks a lot like under the legal age. In her visions, the two keeps on popping in and out of their daily routines such as being in the same school as they go, having the same classes once or twice. Anyway the same vision keeps on repeating again and again. And right now, another vision pulled her out of reality.

It's the same boy and girl again, but this time, the boy looks like talking to somebody or more like shouting at someone with the way his body moves. As for the girl, she's standing behind the boy trying to calm him down. But there's something off with the situation, Alice can't seem to see who they were both talking to. There's no sound so she won't be able to know what they are talking and suddenly the boy crouched like a feral animal, as if like the stance vampire takes when they are about to attack. And suddenly she's pulled back in the real world.

She looked around her; she's in the same bedroom that she shares with her husband Jasper. Being in the same position moments ago then she felt a nuzzling in her neck followed by a mumble.

"Mmmmhhh… You're confused and... irrita- no more like you're frustrated. What is it Alice?" Jasper enquired after she had another vision. He can tell by the way she dozed off and looked far beyond where she is now. Alice heaved a huge sigh and turned to her husband. Shaking her head she replied.

"It's nothing. It's just the same crappy vision that I've been getting. I actually think I might have a major headache." She stated jokingly as if to shrug off the topic. Jasper's getting worried by these visions and she think it's unnecessary.

Jasper frowned at knowing the truth that these visions still bothers her and in turn bothers him. Being in the war made him more vigilant and more guarded. He stopped nuzzling her and looked her in the eye conveying a message that he doesn't entirely believe it.

Alice looked at him sighing knowing exactly where his train of thoughts are heading to. She raised her hand to his cheek and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jazz, and if it is, as far as these visions go, none can actually be counted as violent, dangerous or threatening. Ease up a little, will you?" She told him giving him a peck willing her to believe that these visions are inconsequential. Not knowing how grave the messages that these visions are trying to convey. But right now, Edward is her top priority. It pained her to see that Edward is just like that, dead and empty.

She strained her senses trying to determine where everyone is. Esme is in the study making sketches for her next project, a Victorian house from somewhere. Carlisle is already on duty in the hospital. Emmett and Rose are in their bedroom just talking. She avoided eavesdropping to respect their privacy. Rose changed a lot after they left Forks abruptly and it is safe to say that she's kinder to humans than before.

"I miss this place." Rose said while locked in the arms of her husband.

"Mmm.. really?" Emmett inquired to her beautiful wife.

"Well yeah, there's really no place like Forks you know. Even if this place holds many unpleasant memories, I'm glad we're back. How do you think everyone's been doing?" Both of them drifted to a certain someone. Bella's name is kind of a taboo in the house. Ever since that unpleasant incident of her 18th birthday and all of the events that followed it, things were never the same.

Rose was pained at how broken her family was. At some point, she blamed Bella for all of it but soon realized that Bella didn't do this to her family but Bella's presence justifies the things that they can never have. Each one of them sees Bella as a hope. Unknowingly to her, the reason that she really hated her is because she was jealous of what she has and mad that she could easily throw away her life but then, she's throwing it for an eternity with Edward. She didn't understand it at first because Emmett was never human in their relationship and the situation is different. It is fairly two different things. She just hopes that Edward will find a way to continue living again.

"Say... how's the registration in the school?" She asked her husband when both Emmett and Jasper snuck into the school in the wee hours of the night to get rid of previous records that have might left behind. Not that she think there's any but still, better safe than sorry they say.

Emmett drifted for awhile to his and Japer's previous escapade. They found out that not much was kept from the records of their last stay here only a single folder of the list of graduates and none whatsoever that could connect them again from their past. It was that time also that he savored the place again. Forks High School has grown in size where there were now new annexes. The original building still stood out but there are already connecting hallways to and from each of the three buildings that sheltered the students from the permanent rain of Forks. There were a lot of renovations here and there but all in all, it stays the same.

He looked back to his wife and grinned a little.

"It is still great. There's not much of a record just a list of graduates which are already taken care of. Although…" Rosalie didn't fail to catch the sudden shift from her husband's tone of melancholy to playfulness. She arched an eyebrow towards him asking what he means. This was answered with a grin and a wiggling eyebrow up and down up and down.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" She slapped her husband's arm with his sex innuendos. Emmett shielded himself immediately even if it didn't hurt while laughing.

"Hey hey! I was just kidding. But the janitor's closet is really big enough to fit four people!" He boisterously laughed as Rosalie continued to hit him. Those playful banters what makes Rosalie love her husband so much more. He lights up everything in her whole life and she couldn't ask for more! They were interrupted with a sudden knock at their door.

"Hey Em…" Edward slowly twists the knob open to his siblings' room.

"'Sup Eddie!"

"Edward!"

"I'm planning to go out hunting. I was wondering if you want to come with me." It's been kinda mandatory that someone should be with him every time that he needed to hunt after the countless incidents where he ran away from home and his tendencies to go suicidal. It only stopped when Esme begged him not to leave ever again. That's when he realized that he was tearing his family apart so he made a decision that he'll continue existing for them until fate will take its course and relieve him of his suffering. It is his form of punishment after what he did to the love of his life. It still pains him every time he remembers it and the look of betrayal, hurt and shock on the face of the person he swore to protect with all of him. Living in emptiness is worst punishment than the finality of death for him.

"Sure Edward, do you wanna leave now?" Emmett was actually surprise so as Rose with his brother's sudden request. It was rare for him to ask them to go hunting. Usually it's either Alice or Carlisle. Edward nodded to him and the set off for the nearby woods.

_Edward? _Rosalie's voice rang inside Edward's head and he shot a questioning look at his brother.

_I hope you're holding better. I know this move is hard for you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you so is Emmett and the rest of the family. You know we love you right and we'll be there for you._

He just nodded in response before letting go and submitting to his senses. There's quite a few game in here. He strained his senses more and spotted a herd of deers in a nearby stream and he ran faster than the wind towards its prey hunting like the true predator that he is. He pounced to the largest of the herd breaking its neck grabbing the nearby doe and continued breaking its necks and drank from the five that he caught. When he was fully satisfied, he started running back to the house where he will meet Rosalie and Emmett when he suddenly heard a beating that is undeniably that of a human being but somehow that entirely so as the heartbeats are far more faster than that of any normal human being. He tried to locate the source when suddenly someone pounded on him shocking him with its force.

* * *

**So there! I really really hope that you'll review so that I'll know that someone appreciates my story and constructive criticisms are always welcome so that I can improve myself. So please review!**

**xoxo alilesixteen**

**P.S REVIEW! :p  
**


	4. Author's Note

Okay I don't to do this but it seems that I don't have any other option. I need to know if someone or anyone is still pretty much interested in this story. It's endearing that there are a small number of people that makes an effort and review but I admit it's not enough. I'm good if you say that the story sucks at least I know it sucks but it's disheartening to know that I know there's someone out there reading this and does not review. It's kinda hard for me to update for I'm already in my third year in college and school is quite demanding now but I would really really love it if somehow all of you will show your support. 'Coz if not, there's really no point for me to continue this.

Sorry if I sound kinda bitter and all that but please understand and put yourself in my position. I actually have a couple of chapters that are swimming in my head and only needs to be encoded. I just need some motivation to do it.

xoxo alilesisxteen


End file.
